


【超蝙】闻香识人鱼

by InkJack



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Intersex Bruce, M/M, Merman Bruce, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkJack/pseuds/InkJack





	【超蝙】闻香识人鱼

新年开一辆海鲜车，祝大家每天都有新鲜海鲜吃（什么

警告：

发情期、触手play、生子暗示、小部分强制行为

以下正文：

“你发情了，布鲁斯少爷。”老得掉了几颗牙齿的虎鲸管家动作依然雷厉风行，他用鳍合上厚重的石板古籍，终于得出了这样一个让布鲁斯两眼一黑的答案。  
他发情了。数月来身体的异样、内心的焦躁与恐慌终于有了一个合理的解释。从一开始，生殖腔仅有些红肿发展到现在每分每秒都不受主人控制地张合、分泌带着甜香的透明液体，以至于他必须将阿福加工过的木塞塞进自己的生殖腔，不然会让那群穷凶极恶的坏人鱼抓住把柄。  
但，这怎么可能呢？人鱼早已进化到剔除了发情期，用发情的气味去吸引伴侣，这往往会导致鲜血、死亡、强奸。千百年的进化历程让最低等级的人鱼都不再有发情期了，更何况像韦恩这样骨子里流着贵族血液的后裔呢？

或许是阿福哪里搞错了……布鲁斯面色发白，“这不可能！”他抢过虎鲸身下的石板古籍，细细地翻阅着，脸色愈发苍白。  
所有的症状都完全一致，且唯一的解决方法就是找到诱导自己发情的对象，与其交合，或者躲到没有任何人鱼的地方，度过整整一年能把你折磨得死去活来的发情期。恶心泛上布鲁斯的胃，他厌恶这种感觉，无法把控自己命运的感觉。  
“我要离开一阵。”他立刻做了决定，“通知迪克和提姆……哥谭不能没有守护者。”

离开蝙蝠动，这是布鲁斯做的第一个错误决定。  
救下被海盗劫持的“普通农夫”克拉克·肯特，这是布鲁斯做的第二个错误决定。

“这不是你该来的地方，小子。”当时他正巧游过加勒比海，眼见一群臭名昭著的海盗劫持了渔船，将几个被五花大绑的人类一个个踢进海里。  
别相信人类，别去救人类。布鲁斯心里默念着，片刻后还是一扭头扎进暴风雨夜晚翻涌的浪花，借着月色与雷鸣的掩护，将这几个疯狂挣扎的人类悄悄推上了海盗们废弃的甲板。一只手猛地抱住他的尾巴，布鲁斯吓了一跳，下意识想甩一记过去，但考虑到人类脆弱的骨骼经不起他尾巴挥动的力道，于是半路硬生生截了下来。

那是一个男人，衣着老土，身材高大，戴着破碎的眼镜，被海水彻底浸透的衬衫牢牢贴在身上，强健的体魄与隆起的肌肉线条让布鲁斯的尾巴不由抽搐了两下。他吞咽着，感到下腹更加滚烫与瘙痒了。“你是人鱼吗？你是人鱼吧！”人类急切地说，“帮帮忙，我要去希波岛见我病重的朋友，船已经没了，再晚就来不及了！”  
“这和我有什么关系。”布鲁斯干巴巴道。  
“好心的鱼先生，帮个忙吧，那岛离这很近，就带我一程，到了我就离开。”男人的模样实在焦急，布鲁斯脑子里一闪而过几条罗宾鱼的脸，等回过神来已经点了头。  
面对人类露出的明显欣喜与感激的表情，布鲁斯不自在地动了动耳鳍，“抱紧我的尾巴。”他故作冷漠地说，“被甩进海里我可懒得救你。”  
“当然当然！”

男人的手圈在布鲁斯柔韧细窄的腰间，热量从两人身体贴合处传来，布鲁斯不适地轻轻呻吟着，在冰凉的海水中摆动身体，他偷偷拔开了堵住自己生殖腔的木塞，让海水滑进红肿炙热的缝隙，好缓解发情期的难耐。人类的手突然摸了他的小腹一把，指头险些溜进滑溜溜的腔口。布鲁斯大惊，用力甩了甩尾巴，“人类，你在干什么！”  
“抱歉，抱歉，”男人好脾气地笑道，“海水让我有点滑手，别叫我人类嘛，我叫克拉克·肯特。”  
“谁想知道你叫什么！”布鲁斯愤怒地想把克拉克从自己身上摔下来，却惊骇地发现自己的尾巴被几条巨大的触须卷住了。  
“抓到你了。”克拉克贴着布鲁斯敏感的耳鳍说道，他舔了舔人鱼因长年战斗而有些破损，却依然焕发奇异光彩的鳍，语气中满是贪婪与餍足，还有势在必得的坦荡，“我跨了半个地球来找你，布鲁斯……你的香味，太浓了，那么甜、那么诱人。”

人鱼惊得愣了几秒才反应过来，立刻伸出尖锐的指甲往克拉克脸色和胸口刺去，往常能轻易划开钢铁的指甲，现在却连一个人类的皮肤都戳不破。不，克拉克绝不是什么人类。布鲁斯瞪大眼睛，他的尾巴、他的下半身全部被克拉克伸出的粘稠又粗长的触须死死箍住了，使劲扭动都没法挣脱一丝一毫。更糟糕的是，他的发情期症状被刺激得更重了。布鲁斯绝望地吸了吸鼻子，他怎么能放松警惕，为了一时的舒爽把塞子拔掉，现在生殖腔热情地开开合合，不断分泌出淫液，布鲁斯自己都觉得那股求欢的香味浓到熏人，更何况克拉克呢。  
“我不想，不要、我……"他结结巴巴地开口，蓝眼睛几乎滴出哀求，“让我走吧！”人鱼是慕强物种，布鲁斯成年后基本没有遇到能打败他的对手，但刚刚被克拉克缠住的瞬间，他就本能的感到瑟缩与恐惧——这是不单单是埋藏在人鱼骨子里，对至高至强者的向往与敬畏，更是因为他认出了克拉克的身份：他是现在濒临灭绝的古老物种的后裔，能够称霸整个陆地与海洋的怪物。

最后一只克苏鲁现世还是在五十多年前，布鲁斯以为他们已经灭绝了。

克拉克没有理会人鱼的哀求与挣扎，他撕开自己的人类伪装，将全身都展现在已经呆住的人鱼眼前。克拉克的上半身健壮、雄伟，肌肉如山峦一般隆起，面庞俊美端正，但从腰部开始，他的下身却是恐怖的代名词，由无数根粗大骇人的黑红触须组成，每一根上都有不少吸盘，必要时他可以从吸盘中伸出锋利的尖刃。布鲁斯被这团触须裹住，显得渺小极了，克拉克爱怜地凑过去吻吻人鱼惨白颤抖的嘴唇。两条手腕粗的触手将布鲁斯深蓝色的漂亮鱼尾往上抬，直到那条粉红的缝隙彻底暴露在他眼中。

“不要……"布鲁斯痛苦地摇着头，两条小小的触须拉住生殖腔两边的鳞片往外分开，露出嫩粉蠕动的软肉，薄薄的两片肉瓣被吸盘吸住，诡异的触感让布鲁斯打了个哆嗦。滑腻的体液从张合的生殖腔里挤出来，不断打湿着克苏鲁的触须。夜色下，布鲁斯的鱼尾散发淡淡的光，鳞片随着他的扭动而赏心悦目地收缩。“不会疼的，相信我。”克拉克摸着布鲁斯的脸，试探地塞进了一根不算粗的触须，“你必须习惯这个，吾爱，我们还有千年的时光。”他俯下身含住人鱼的嘴唇，灵巧的舌头钻进不设防备的口腔。

布鲁斯怔怔地望着他，淡粉从他的鹳骨开始蔓延，他的下体开始随着触须的抽动，分泌更多滑腻的体液。生殖腔是人鱼们最敏感的地方，只是几下抚摸与扭动，就带起一阵酥麻的快感。克拉克满足地叹息，触腕如实地将所有触感第一时间传达给他。布鲁斯体内滚烫、紧致，肌肉环微微抽搐，却讨好般地咬紧了他，他又加了一根触须，将它们卷在一起，向更深处进发。

布鲁斯缓慢地眨着眼睛，克苏鲁身上有奇怪的熟悉的味道，像太阳一样暖洋洋的，当他原本紧绷的身体慢慢放松。下体传来酸软与快慰，他喘了口气，触手进得有些深了……它们温柔地按摩着初次迎接伴侣的内壁，用吸盘在每一个角落打下烙印。最细嫩处被粗糙洗盘摩擦的感觉让布鲁斯昂起头嘶鸣，“太深了……"他皱着眉，想推开克拉克，却不由自主地往他怀里讨好地蹭了蹭，好像天生就该如此。这感觉太奇怪了，为什么他会对明明在侵犯他的克苏鲁几乎毫无抵触，反而满怀期待？

“你能承受。”克拉克肯定道，他的声音低沉有力，从胸腔发出，鼓点一样打在布鲁斯的鼓膜上，他咽了咽口水，羞耻地尽量敞开自己的下体。  
克拉克说的对，他能承受。他还想要更多，想要克拉克进入最深、最隐密的地方，把他填满、让他怀孕。

“嗯……"他喷出一片热热的水汽，皱着眉感受克苏鲁的性器：比烙铁还要火热、比小臂更加粗长的阴茎蠕动着插进自己的生殖腔。明明已经做好准备了，但吞入的过程实在艰辛。克苏鲁的老二比他的触须还要灵活，它的表面皱巴巴的长着小疙瘩，把布鲁斯光滑细腻的肉壁磨得发红发肿，人鱼咬住嘴唇，他还不想这么快就丢脸地叫出来。但……这太超过了。克拉克的肉根缓慢地深入着，将他的生殖腔撑到快要裂开，它蠕动的方式让布鲁斯觉得自己的身体里进了一条蛇。人鱼抽了口凉气，他忍不住揽住克拉克的肩膀，指甲深深刺入克苏鲁特意放软的皮肤，却没有留下痕迹。  
克拉克开始动了，他太多年没有性爱，因为伴侣的香味从昏睡中醒来，又饥肠辘辘不知疲倦地跨越了半个地球来找他……他没有把布鲁斯拖回自己的洞穴把他操烂，已经非常克制了。他有力地顶弄着人鱼生殖腔深处小小的子宫，那是一个小巧的肉壶，深红色，开口还闭着，因为克拉克的顶撞开始裂出一条细缝。

“你在干什么！”布鲁斯尖叫，他疯狂地扭着尾巴要逃，酸疼和强烈到叫人害怕的快感如同电流，刷地一下扫遍他的全身，当人鱼眼中蓄满泪水，唾液从唇边溢出。  
克苏鲁死死压着他，力道不减，一下下的撞击使人鱼的哀求与尖叫化成气息，随着响亮的拍击声，布鲁斯发出甜蜜的呻吟。每一下，克拉克挺入、在子宫口磨蹭，布鲁斯都会哼哼一声，他嗓音甜腻，简直比浓郁的发情期香气更加让人头晕目眩。小小的子宫被撞开了，一股热流从里头喷涌而出，浇灌在克拉克粗壮的阴茎上。  
“你真棒。”克拉克又吻了吻自己的伴侣，布鲁斯已经没有力气回应了。他整个身体都是酥软的，被一波接一波的快感推向高地。生殖腔被彻底操熟，红艳艳的软肉裹着克苏鲁的老二，随着他持续不断的撞击抖动，布鲁斯的鱼尾跟着克拉克插弄的节奏快乐地拍打水面，激起阵涟漪。

一条坚硬的、细长的管子从克苏鲁塞进人鱼体内的生殖器冠部伸出来，对准人鱼被撞开的子宫口猛地插了进去。布鲁斯呼吸停滞了，他茫然地望着克拉克，眼里的空白与无辜让克拉克几乎要有一点内疚了。不等布鲁斯回过神，他咬住人鱼的嘴唇，把对方的惨叫都吞进嘴里。  
“嘘，嘘……”克拉克安抚地拍着人鱼抖个不停的背脊，手指温柔地摸过竖起的鱼鳍。“这是必要的，只有这样，才能孕育。”  
子宫被刺入的痛感让布鲁斯爆发力气推开克拉克，一口咬住对方的肩膀，人鱼尖锐的獠牙却也伤不了克苏鲁。他泄愤般地磨着牙，可还是不得不忍受稚嫩的子宫被劈开的，撕心裂肺的疼。大量冰凉的液体被灌进人鱼的子宫，布鲁斯狠狠咬住克拉克柔软却无坚不摧的皮肉，疼得直喘气。下体被弄得又酸又胀，子宫里满满的都是克苏鲁的种子，他觉得自己要尿出来了，脸色绯红在克苏鲁怀里颤抖。

“很快就好了。”克拉克安慰他，依依不舍地又抽插了几下才拔出自己。他轻轻将一根触须搭在人鱼颈部，释放出微量毒素让人鱼暂时昏厥。抱歉，吾爱。克苏鲁把人鱼小心地卷在胸口，朝自己隔着两个大洋的巢穴前进。  
等布鲁斯再次醒来，他会告诉人鱼，他是谁，他们以前发生过什么，以后，会在一起过什么样的生活。克苏鲁不会灭亡，这个种族已经在布鲁斯体内得到了传承，数月后，人鱼将诞下他的子嗣。

END


End file.
